Generally, memory used to store data in a computing system can be volatile (to store volatile information) or non-volatile (to store persistent information). Volatile data structures stored in volatile memory are generally used for temporary or intermediate information that is required to support the functionality of a program during the run-time of the program. On the other hand, persistent data structures stored in non-volatile (or persistent memory) are available beyond the run-time of a program and can be reused. Moreover, new data is typically generated as volatile data first, before a user or programmer decides to make the data persistent. For example, programmers or users may cause mapping (i.e., instantiating) of volatile structures in volatile main memory that is directly accessible by a processor. Persistent data structures, on the other hand, are instantiated on non-volatile storage devices like rotating disks attached to Input/Output (I/O or IO) buses or non-volatile memory based devices like flash memory or Solid State Drives.